shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorwald Bladestorm
Thorwald Bladestorm is a warrior-bard from the northern village of Bloodfall, on a constant quest for gold, glory and pretty ladies. And of course mead. Recently, after a long self-imposed exile from the northern village, Thorwald has returned home and become Lord of Bloodfall. Background Thorwald grew up in Bloodfall, and is the grand-grandson of Thorwaldar Bladestorm, a local hero. The Bladestorm family is known for their extreme bragging and boasting and also their skill with swords, and Thorwald is no exception. Being the oldest son, Thorwald were given the legendary Stormblade from his father, a greatsword created by Thorwaldar which he used to kill Margathar the Stormbringer. On his way home from a raid on a goblin tribe, Thorwald's longship were attacked by the Sea Serpent of the Sea of Winter, and most of the warriors onboard were killed along with all the goblin thralls they had captured. While fighting the Sea Serpent, the Stormblade stuck into the Sea Serpent's thick flesh and the Serpent disappeared into the depths of the sea along with the sword. After losing a duel for the leadership of Bloodfall against Valdorak Spearhawk, Thorwald then set out on a quest to regain his lost family heirloom, swearing he would not return until he had found the Stormblade again. Thus, began his life of adventure as he travelled south through the Frozen Wilderness to the town of Frostkeep (this background story was made up before Bloodfall were created, and even the Frozen Wilderness wasn't complete). Involvement Thorwald has been involved and is known for a number of *epic* deeds: *The most *epic* (as he likes to say) adventure Thorwald has taken part in, is probably the long search for the 'Dead of Night', an ancient magical sword, which has taken him all across the Shores. *He won the wrestling competition at the Tarloc Festival of the Pioneers. *He is known for having slain a white dragon in the Frozen Wilderness, all on his own and saving Dime, Boili Rockmug and Meram Teagage from its icy claws. At least according to himself. *The slaying of the Sea Serpent and the recovery of the Stormblade. At least, he recovered the Stormblade, some are sceptical about the death of the Sea Serpent. *His most recent great deed is the slaying of a Great Tundra Wyvern, which he bit to death... all on his own (Isilwen Starshade and Altair may have been there too). *Another adventure, and most certainly *epic* deed, is the taming of the fickle Eara Danodel, which he has had an on and off relationship with. *While the remnant forces of Frostkeep, the Knights of the Shores, and Tarloc were gathering forces for a counter-attack against the orcs who had captured Frostkeep, Thorwald finally decided that it was time for him to return home to Bloodfall and claim the throne for himself as promised. This decision was met with mixed reactions, as many thought that there were enough problems to deal with already, and it all seemed rather selfish and unfair. In any case, as morally dubious as it may have seemed, Thorwald challenged the old Lord Valdorak Spearhawk to a duel, and defeated him, declaring himself Lord of Bloodfall. Valdorak's life was spared however, by letting him live in Bloodfall under Thorwald's command. Strategy Humming on an *epic* battle hymn, Thorwald usually charges into the hordes of enemies with his Stormblade. Quotes *"Mead! An' make it quick, woman! *winks*" (usually to Sara, the innkeeper of the Burning Bear) *"I! AM! THORWALD! WYVERN WRESTLER!" Trivia Category:Player Characters